


Олень с золотыми рогами

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ice show, Snow Queen Elements, Team Russia Shenanigans, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: — Господа, — торжественно заявил Виктор, когда Мила, Юра и Гоша чинно расселись на диване, — у меня для вас прекрасная новость! Мы все примем участие в благотворительном новогоднем спектакле на льду.





	Олень с золотыми рогами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/gifts).



— Господа, — торжественно заявил Виктор, когда Мила, Юра и Гоша чинно расселись на диване, — у меня для вас прекрасная новость! Мы все примем участие в благотворительном новогоднем спектакле на льду. С Федерацией я все утряс!

— Так май же на дворе! — недоуменно сказала Мила.

На дворе действительно стоял май, все важные соревнования сезона уже прошли, и думать хотелось о долгожданном, но, увы, скоротечном отпуске, а не о каких-то там благотворительных спектаклях на льду.

— Правильно, на дворе уже май, а у нас еще конь не валялся! — бодро парировал Никифоров. — Ну, ладно, у меня повалялся, спонсоры, сценарий и хореография у нас уже есть, но впереди еще репетиции, подгонка костюмов, промо-фотосессия…

— А в промежутках еще и тренироваться как-то надо, — вклинился Гоша. — Яков Ефимович нам в жизни репетиции за тренировки не зачтет.

— Именно! Поэтому надо готовить сани летом, ковать железо, пока горячо, и все такое.

— А нельзя просто пожертвовать на благотворительность и не устраивать из этого шоу? — поинтересовался Плисецкий. — Скромность — она, знаешь ли, украшает человека.

— Мы копим деньги на свадьбу, а плюшевых пуделей в детских домах уже не принимают, — пояснил стоящий в дверном проеме Юри с таким непроницаемым выражением лица, что никто не понял, всерьез он или шутит.

— Пожертвовать деньги, Юрочка, всякий дурак может, — назидательно сказал Виктор. — А вот подарить детям сказку…

— Кстати, а какую сказку мы будем дарить детям? — спросила Мила. — «Щелкунчика»? Я всегда мечтала сыграть Клару!

— «Щелкунчик» — это банально. У нас будет «Снежная королева». Точнее, вариация на тему «Снежной королевы». Главным злодеем будет Снежный король — надо же мне кого-то играть — убрали некоторые сцены, добавили пару новых. Получилось свежо и не избито.

— Мне одному в этом видится какой-то нездоровый гомоэротический подтекст? — спросил Юра. — Взрослый мужик похищает мальчика предпубертатного возраста…

— Юра, — обеспокоенно сказал Гоша, придвинувшись поближе к Плисецкому и положив руку ему на плечо — мол, не дрейфь, дружище, мы с тобой. — Ты опять читал фанфики, которые пишут твои «Ангелы»?

— Я случайно! — Юра дернул плечом, сбрасывая Гошину руку, и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Милу. — И вообще, это все Мила виновата, зачем она мне все время ссылки на Фикбук шлет?

(— Фикбук? — шепотом спросил Юри, недоуменно глядя на Виктора.

— Я тебе потом объясню, — пообещал Никифоров.)

— Я просто готовлю тебя к взрослой жизни, малыш, — сказала Мила. — И вообще, тебе нечего бояться. Кая наверняка будет играть Юри, так ведь?

— Юри никого не будет играть, — покачал головой Кацуки, — у Юри чемпионат Японии.

— У нас, между прочим, тоже чемпионат Японии, — взвился Плисецкий. — Тьфу ты, России, то есть. О, Витя, а хочешь, я тебе чемпионат России солью, а взамен ты меня освободишь от участия в этом цирке на льду?

— Юра! — притворно охнул Виктор, хватаясь за сердце. — Я не подозревал, что ты настолько меня не любишь. Хочешь лишить меня радости честно заслуженной победы в день моего рождения?

— А вот я бы не отказался от такого подарка на день рождения, — заявил Гоша.

— Хрен вам, — надулся Юра. — Ладно, сыграю я… а кого я там играю?

— Кая. Мила играет Герду, а Гоша… — Виктор замялся. — Гоша сыграет Оленя. Но роль отличная, правда! Ее расширили, так что даже больше, чем у Кая. И костюм будет отличный — смотри, у меня даже эскизы есть.

Посмотрев на эскизы, сохраненные в телефоне Виктора, Гоша согласился, что костюм и правда отличный: комбинезон из блестящей коричневой ткани («У мамы такая кофта с люрексом была в девяностые!»), меховая отделка, атласный бант на шее, а самое главное — роскошные золотые рога!

— На эскизах не видно, но по задумке они еще и светятся! — с восторгом сообщил Никифоров. — Так что ты, Гоша, будешь не просто олень — ты будешь волшебный олень!

Юра, не сдержавшись, некуртуазно хрюкнул, а Мила заметила:

— А, по-моему, это как-то не очень тактично — заставлять Гошу играть персонажа с рогами.

— Не очень тактично, Мила, говорить об этом вслух, — обиделся Виктор. — Между прочим, я о таком подтексте даже не задумывался.

— Да все нормально, ребята, — успокоил их Гоша. — Хорошая роль, и костюм классный. Я даже на шутки про Алешу обещаю не обижаться.

— А я думал, Алеша — не олень, а лось, — недоуменно сказал Юри и невольно разрядил обстановку, переключив внимание окружающих с Гоши на попытки понять, откуда у простого японского мальчика такие познания в русских анекдотах о мертвых лосях.

* * *  
_Семь месяцев спустя_

— Там на Спортс.ру рецензию выложили, — сообщила Мила, глядя в телефон. — Читать?

После вчерашнего шоу Мила, Гоша и Юра поехали к Никифорову отпраздновать премьеру, да так и остались у него ночевать, рассудив, что с утра будет удобнее всем вместе добираться в «Юбилейный» на следующее представление.

— Валяй, — зевнул Юра.

— Давай подождем, пока Витя из душа выйдет, — предложил Гоша. — Ему наверняка тоже интересно.

— Георгий! — укоризненно воскликнул Никифоров, который как будто только и ждал Гошиной реплики, чтобы торжественно выйти из ванной, одно полотенце обернув вокруг бедер, а вторым негодующе потрясая перед носом Поповича. — Ты почему так плохо свой олений грим смыл? У меня теперь все полотенце в коричневых пятнах, как я это Юри объясню?

— Читай, Мила, — дал отмашку Плисецкий, игнорируя тираду Виктора.

— Та-ак, что тут у нас… Виктор Никифоров как всегда на высоте, Юра Плисецкий — восходящая звезда, артистизм Милы Бабичевой.. Это все неинтересно… А, вот! «Несмотря на то, что большинство зрителей пришли посмотреть на Виктора Никифорова в роли Снежного короля, на этот раз звездой шоу стал Георгий Попович, сыгравший роль Оленя с золотыми рогами. Олень Георгия — это смесь чудесной техники, юмора, прекрасной пластики, артистизма, веселого и доброго характера. Недаром зрители на трибунах больше всех аплодировали именно Георгию...» Поздравляю, Гоша, с бенефисом!

— А я ведь говорил, что роль отличная! — гордо сказал Виктор.

— Молодец, Гошан, — искренне сказал Юра. — Так держать!

— Хм, — задумался Гоша. — А как вы думаете, Яков меня убьет, если я ему скажу, что хочу поменять программу посреди сезона?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся киевской постановкой "Снежной королевы" и только после написания драббла вспомнил, что Плющенко ставил "Снежного короля". Рецензия, которую зачитывает Мила, - это реальный отрывок из пресс-релиза Украинской федерации фигурного катания.  
> Тот самый Олень в исполнении фигуриста Алексея Олейника:  
> http://ufsf.com.ua/images/rockshox/ftp/kazka_2017/Web/DROX4328.jpg


End file.
